


Beyond borders

by Cap_Rogers



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Rogers/pseuds/Cap_Rogers
Summary: Бета-ридер:belalex13. Все оставшиеся в тексте ошибки, нестыковки и косяки - на совести автора.Фик написан на WTF Kombat 2017 для команды WTF Justice League 2017Посвящается Enchantress.Идея навеяна этой https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b1/78/e9/b178e94f3d074a2a13491c94b70809cd.jpg фотографиейБесконечная благодарность замечательному Хозяину котов (http://shedarart.tumblr.com) за арты к фику:http://i.imgur.com/AQYY1hM.jpghttp://i.imgur.com/nUk1iwi.jpg





	

– Не смотри так. 

Кларк опускает глаза, почти отворачивается и стремительно, неумолимо краснеет. Румянец растекается по его щекам и шее, окрашивая светлую кожу в деликатный, на тон светлее «французского розового» сползшей с плеча атласной бретельки, цвет. 

Пеньюар навевает мысли о сладкой вате. Легкая, воздушная нежно-розовая ткань струится по телу, гладко обтекает рельефно очерченные напряженные мышцы. Кларк стоит у стены, в противоположном конце комнаты, но движение воздуха от распахнутой Брюсом двери в собственную спальню все равно заставляет короткий подол пеньюара волнами колыхаться у его бедер, льнуть к ним и задираться выше – хотя, казалось бы, куда еще. 

Где Кларк только нашел такой, без чашек бюстгальтера? Все варианты, что Брюс видел прежде – вживую на ком-то или в витринах магазинов, мельком в рекламе, в глянцевых женских журналах, которые тайком листала его секретарша, – хоть как-то, хоть треугольными вставками из ткани другого цвета обозначали то место, где должна находиться грудь. Любая подобная модель на мужчине смотрелась бы попросту нелепо. Даже если бы под этими треугольниками оказались тренированные и оттого до некоторой степени выпуклые грудные мышцы – а может, в этом случае все выглядело бы еще глупее. 

У этого, сахарно-розового, нет никаких треугольников, только узкая кайма того же цвета, что и бретели, подчеркивает вырез, а ниже начинается какое-то форменное безобразие. 

Брюс, наконец, отмирает и неторопливо идет вперед. 

– Ты ушел с работы на три часа раньше. Взял мою машину. – С каждым предложением он приближается еще на шаг. – Принял душ. 

После утренней заварушки в волосах Кларка оставалось немало пыли, теперь же завившиеся, чисто вымытые пряди сияют в приглушенном свете. 

– Побрился… 

Прозрачная ткань пеньюара совсем ничего не скрывает. Брюс от самой двери прекрасно видит и затвердевшие соски на гладкой, без единого волоска, груди, и напряженный живот, и влажно поблескивающую смазкой головку члена, торчащую из почти символических кружевных трусиков, чуть темнее самого пеньюара. Насыщенный пурпурно-красный цвет головки превосходно оттеняют ленты бантов, украшающих белье и декоративную подвязку на левом бедре. Собственно банты – ядовитая кричащая фуксия, почти маджента – плотные, непрозрачные, прикрывают гораздо больше тела, чем весь остальной комплект, вместе взятый. Но и они не прячут туго обтянутую кружевом мошонку и налитый кровью член, прижатый к животу кромкой белья. 

– Надел все это и ждешь меня в спальне, не выключая свет. Вся подготовка ради того, чтобы я не смотрел? – Брюс заканчивает перечисление, останавливаясь в двух шагах от – и это тоже хорошо заметно – очень смущенного, но очень возбужденного Кларка, и резюмирует: – Ты просчитался. 

Существует одежда, которую носят, и та, которую надевают, чтобы снять. И еще есть такая, как этот пеньюар. Носить ее невозможно, снимать – совсем не обязательно. Не одежда, а декорация, украшение, подарочная упаковка. Обертка, которую можно сорвать, но Брюс не спешит открывать готовый к употреблению подарок. 

Ему нравится смотреть, и он смотрит. Не пряча мгновенно, с порога, с первого взгляда, вспыхнувшего желания, любуется своей двухметровой супер-Барби, облизывает – раздевать практически нечего – этими взглядами с головы до ног, подмечая мелкие, но такие волнующие детали. Светло-вишневый язык Кларка быстро обводит алую нижнюю губу. Прикушенная, она расцветает карминовым красным. К пылкой розовой полупрозрачной мочке уха прилипла прядь янтарно-черных при этом освещении волос. 

К ним подошел бы цветок. Только не пошлая роза, что-нибудь небанальное, в тон наряду. Капризная камелия, пестрая и пышная. Или некрупный, весь в оборках нежных лепестков, миндаль. 

Да, миндаль подойдет идеально. 

Брюс смотрит – и на долю секунды проникается острым сочувствием к игрушечному приятелю культовой американской куклы. Вот уж кому не повезло с анатомией: имея подругу, которая так одевается, любить ее только глазами, наверное, ужасно. Впрочем, растущее в брюках вполне реальное напряжение быстро отвлекает от посторонних мыслей. 

Кларк отступает на шаг, прижимается спиной к стене и послушно поднимает руки. 

Игра – чистой воды поддавки: пальцы Брюса, стискивающие перекрещенные над головой запястья, Кларк при желании стряхнет в долю секунды. Но он не стряхивает. Он немного, на несколько сантиметров, сползает вниз по стене, как будто в последней попытке освободиться, и медленно раздвигает ноги, впуская между ними колено Брюса. Кларк играет, не мухлюя: смиренная уступчивость в движениях, смесь страха и вожделения в голубых, как морозное небо, глазах, невинная нерешительность на лице – все выглядит умопомрачительно настоящими. 

Он смотрит на Брюса снизу вверх, прикрывает вожделение пушистыми ресницами и выдыхает: 

– Нравлюсь? 

Мерзавец, он прекрасно знает, что нравится – в любой одежде (и без нее), в любом виде, настроении и состоянии. 

Язык тела древнее слов. Брюс отвечает «очень», не издав ни звука: наклонившись ниже, выдыхает Кларку в шею, убирает за ухо непослушные волосы и прикусывает мочку. Губами собирает с губ кремовую сладость – скорее воображаемую, чем реальную, на увлажненной поцелуями коже нет ничего, что придало бы ей этот привкус. 

Это как пробовать необычно сервированное любимое лакомство: тот же рецепт, то же идеальное сочетание ингредиентов, банты и кружево меняют лишь восприятие. 

Ткань – как тончайшая сахарная паутинка не только на вид, но и на ощупь. Кажется, исходящий от тела Кларка жар вот-вот расплавит ее, и невесомое воздушное плетение растает, осядет липкостью на пальцах Брюса, приклеит подушечки к красно-коричневому твердому соску. 

На деле пеньюар куда прочнее. Оттянутый вместе с кожей, он не рвется – или же Брюс слишком аккуратен в движениях. Возможно, так и есть, но бережет он совсем не эксклюзивное белье. Неуязвимый для земного оружия Кларк обладает чувствительностью, и не снившейся ни одному человеку, – если захочет. А сейчас он хочет так, что вздрагивает и тихо стонет на выдохе, стоит сдавить чуть сильнее. Прижавшись пахом к бедру Брюса, он не пытается потереться, только до неприличия соблазнительно краснеет и опускает глаза в пол. 

Цена его смущению – виноградный запах блестящей на кончиках его пальцев смазки. Сладкий, но не приторный, он наполняет спальню, разбавляя оглушающе розовую феерию и усиливая ее одновременно. Открытый флакон стоит на широком изголовье кровати, и на смятом у самого края графитово-сером покрывале виден отпечаток ладони. 

Брюс ловит взгляд, украдкой брошенный Кларком в ту сторону – нетерпеливый и едва заметно обеспокоенный, – и усмехается в предвкушении. Он абсолютно никуда не торопится: если на этот вечер и ночь и были запланированы какие-то другие дела, они все отменились в тот момент, когда за спиной захлопнулась дверь спальни. Но он и не медлит, находя особую прелесть в том, чтобы доводить и себя, и Кларка до точки кипения плавно и непрерывно. 

Под его прикосновениями пеньюар сминается, ломаные линии складок расходятся, как кракелюры по поверхности лака, отмечая проделанный подушечками пальцев путь. От гладкой оторочки на груди до едва прикрывающего пах волнистого подола. От впадины между ключиц к соскам, по животу, вокруг пупка… ниже ткань потемнела от смазки, прилипла к коже так, что ее практически не видно. Брюс обводит влажное пятно, не касаясь головки, подцепляет ленту банта. 

Цветовой гамме не хватает белого. 

Кремово-белых следов от ногтей на загорелых плечах и спине. Жемчужно-белой влаги на приоткрытых губах и стальных мышцах пресса. Кларка всего, от макушки до пят – на белоснежных простынях их общей постели. До нее три шага, но ни один из них не спешит: впереди весь вечер и ночь, времени хватит и для этого, и для кипенно-белых пузырьков пены в мраморной ванной, а после, Брюс уверен, они придумают что-нибудь еще. 

Он складывает ладонь лодочкой и накрывает ею горячую выпуклость. От касания Кларк давится вздохом, кусает губы, но сдерживается, контролируя каждую мышцу, не толкается в руку и по-прежнему не поднимает глаз. Белье на нем не из тех, что можно надеть, а потом возбудиться – слишком тесное, слишком идеально облегающее. Чтобы добиться такого эффекта, Кларк должен был сперва довести себя до готовности и только затем одеваться. 

При мысли о том, как он это делал, по позвоночнику прокатывается нетерпеливая дрожь. Брюс не спешит подавлять ее, не пытается спрятать, позволяет ей охватить все тело до кончиков пальцев, мягкими массирующими движениями ласкающих стесненные кружевным бельем яички. Кларк заслуживает того, чтобы чувствовать, насколько он впечатлен, как сильно хочет. И не только чувствовать – обычно Брюс предпочитает молчать, но сейчас охотно изменяет своими привычкам. Он наклоняется, прижимается кончиком носа к виску, губами – к пылающей жаром щеке, и шепчет: 

– Ты восхитителен. – Убрав ладонь от его паха, он берет Кларка двумя пальцами за подбородок, заставляет поднять голову, посмотреть на себя, и сам смотрит на идеальную линию рта, на следы от укусов на нижней губе и пунцовые скулы. – Если бы я знал, как ты меня ждешь, я бы взял вертолет. 

Кристально-ясный взгляд Кларка плывет, как подтаявшая на солнце льдинка. У его терпения есть предел, он уже близок – Кларк мелко вздрагивает и плавно приподнимается в попытке теснее прижаться членом если не к члену Брюса, то хотя бы к чему-нибудь, и Брюс хочет увидеть, как он сорвется. Он бы вряд ли смог заставить, никогда бы не стал принуждать, но знает: Кларк дразнит его с той же целью. 

– И застал бы меня врасплох, пока я готовился к встрече?.. 

– Я бы посмотрел, как ты готовишься. 

Брюс упирается коленом в стену повыше, буквально усаживая Кларка на свое бедро. Кларк не пытается взлететь, по-прежнему позволяет чувствовать свой вес, свое тело – под контролем. Всем собой реагирует на очевидную провокацию: удивленно стонет и пытается отшатнуться, сдвинуть ноги, как будто только сейчас осознав, что происходит, разворачивает в захвате прижатую к стене руку. Вторая рука остается неподвижной; хотел бы вырваться – лететь бы Брюсу, ломая перекрытия, но Брюс не намерен портить рациональными соображениями их игру. Она слишком хороша – ему слишком нравится, чтобы думать. 

– Еще… не все потеряно. – Кларк быстро облизывается и, не сумев ускользнуть, придвигается ближе. – Я, кажется, оставил включенной камеру… и кое-что… не успел подготовить. – Он дотрагивается до удерживающих запястья пальцев Брюса своими, влажными от смазки. – Ты можешь увидеть все. Все, что хочешь. 

Эти три слова на выдохе – капитуляция. Окончательная, безоговорочная, безусловная, на двоих – им давно не нужны границы и правила. В глубоком и медленном поцелуе нет ни тени смущения, они сдаются друг другу охотно и открываются с наслаждением. 

Язык Кларка неторопливо очерчивает верхнюю губу, проникает глубже, самым кончиком щекоча небо – и ускользает, прячется за кромкой зубов, стоит только Брюсу попытаться дотронуться до него своим. Брюс охотно ведется, двигается следом за ним: прикусывает его припухшую заалевшую нижнюю губу, ведет по ней языком и, дождавшись первого выдоха, вталкивает его Кларку в рот, сильно, властно, настырно, – чтобы встретиться с ласкающим языком. Как будто и не было этого явного приглашения поймать: Кларк сама уступчивость, сама нежность, он только лижет и гладит, не пытаясь отомстить за укус. 

Пальцы Брюса разжимаются, словно сами собой, скользят по воздушной, практически неощутимой ткани вниз, по бокам, ладони ложатся Кларку под бедра. Кларк закидывает руку ему на плечи, цепляется за него, точно зная: Брюс способен удерживать его на весу очень долго, – и протискивается второй ладонью между их телами, тянет, распуская, шелковый узел галстука, ощупью выталкивает пуговицы из петель. Он прижимается так близко, так тесно, что Брюс, кажется, даже сквозь брюки чувствует рисунок кружева, врезающегося в нежную кожу. 

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, рубашка Брюса расстегнута до пупка. Кларк отдергивает обжигающе горячую ладонь от его живота, запрокидывает голову, жадно хватая воздух – затуманенное страстью морозное небо в его глазах потемнело до защитно-синего, плавно перетекающего в густой, насыщенный лазурный. 

Им жарко обоим, и Брюс отпускает его, отступает назад и берет его руки в свои. 

– Хочу посмотреть, как много ты не успел подготовить. 

Кларк кусает губы и разворачивается, следуя подсказанному ему направлению, становится лицом к стене – и на шаг ближе к кровати, – упираясь в нее лбом и ладонями. Брюс ведет руками от кончиков подрагивающих пальцев Кларка к напряженным, бугрящимся мышцами плечам и спине, отмечает коротким укусом взмокший загривок, языком обводит выступающий позвонок, наслаждаясь глухим стоном, хриплым шепотом, повторяющим: 

– Все, что хочешь. 

«Тебя. Только тебя одного, сегодня, сейчас – всегда». 

Под нажимом его скользящей по спине руки Кларк прогибается в пояснице, шумно дышит приоткрытым ртом. И откровенно всхлипывает, когда ткань, едва ли до середины прикрывающая крепкие ягодицы, попадает между ними и ложится складкой поверх узкой, почти незаметной полоски белья. Брюс подцепляет эту полоску и оттягивает ее, пропуская между пальцами, двигает рукой снизу вверх, от яичек до ямочки на пояснице, до перехлестнувшего талию пояса. На смявшемся пеньюаре остаются пятна смазки. 

– Не успел? 

Он ерошит свободной рукой густые локоны на затылке Кларка и слегка надавливает, поворачивая его голову на бок, легонько сжимает зубами кончик малиново-красного уха. 

– Только… только начал. – Кларк шумно сглатывает и раздвигает ноги, подставляясь неторопливым поглаживаниям. – Не рассчитал время... И размер. 

Под подушечкой пальца и правда почти сухо. Кларк пытается прижаться теснее и чуть слышно хнычет, когда Брюс убирает руку с его затылка, опускает вниз и сдвигает в сторону скользкую, так и норовящую перекрутиться ткань. И сжимается, стоит только надавить чуть сильнее, – Брюс не может сказать наверняка, продолжает ли он играть, да это уже и неважно. Он сам заведен почти до предела. Белье на Кларке идеального размера: ни миллиметра больше или меньше не нужно, а вот Брюсу тесно даже в классических, обычно вполне свободных брюках, хотя он ни разу не прикоснулся к себе. 

Он представляет, как сильно был бы возбужден Кларк, если бы успел сделать все, что задумывал, до его возвращения. Они бы сыграли совсем по другим правилам – быстро, жадно, жестко до грубости, до сорванных криками голосов. И непременно сыграют в следующий раз, Брюс сам выберет подходящую «упаковку», но сейчас намного лучше так, как есть. Мягко и медленно, плавно и осторожно, как будто его перенапряженное, перевозбужденное сокровище в розовой обертке не только запредельно чувствительное, но и такое же уязвимое. 

Брюс прижимается губами к его виску и вкрадчиво шепчет: 

– Придется тебе помочь. Но сначала… 

Он возвращает белье на место, вновь разворачивает Кларка лицом к себе и кладет руки ему на плечи. Кларк слегка медлит. Это – точно игра, и притом предельно искренняя, та самая нерешительность во взгляде, невероятная смесь невинности с абсолютным бесстыдством, от которой у Брюса голова идет кругом. Кларк слушается без слов: опускается на колени, до безобразия соблазнительно раздвинув их и прогнувшись так, что подол пеньюара задирается до крестца, выставляя напоказ все, что можно. Он смотрит, не отрываясь, как Брюс расстегивает ремень и ширинку, и нетерпеливо облизывается, прежде чем взять в рот. 

Это зрелище – только для Брюса, он убил бы любого, кто на него посягнет: чувственные губы Кларка блестят от слюны, пылающие щеки втянуты, ладони смиренно лежат на коленях. Он сосет, двигая только головой, плавно заглатывая до середины – глубже в этой позе попросту невозможно. Да и не нужно: Брюс чувствует, что мог бы кончить от одного только вида. Он придерживает свой член у основания, голову Кларка – под затылок. Нет необходимости ни торопить его, ни притормаживать, язык скользит по венам в идеальном темпе – Брюс просто гладит, ласково и властно. Он стонет негромко – не потому, что сдерживается, нет даже мысли о том, чтобы прятать от Кларка свое удовольствие, просто в реальности, сузившейся до размеров их спальни, достаточно и намека на звук. 

Кларк приподнимается, обнимает его бедра, не позволяя отстраниться, придвигается так близко, как может, и наклоняет голову, кончиком носа касается тыльной стороны кисти Брюса. Его глаза поблескивают лукаво и вопросительно, воздух густеет с каждой секундой – Брюс убирает руку, большим пальцем стирает с подбородка Кларка ниточку слюны. Его гортанный стон отдается в члене Брюса вибрацией, от которой низ живота скручивает в сладкой судороге. 

Кларк принимает в рот все, но не все успевает проглотить, семя пачкает припухшие ярко-алые губы – он не спешит облизывать их, жарко выдыхает в миллиметре от пульсирующей головки: 

– Ты же не против?.. 

У Брюса мурашки бегут по спине от этого выдоха, после оргазма нервы звенят, но – он точно знает, зачем Кларк это сделал. Это вовсе не жертвенность, не уступка, не состязание в выдержке. Это – забота о них обоих, тем более ценная, что друг другу они всегда готовы отдать, ничего не прося взамен. Это – совсем немного – точный расчет, ставка в беспроигрышной лотерее. Оба понимают, что вынужденная пауза продлится очень недолго, и Брюс твердо намерен обратить в достоинство каждый ее недостаток. 

– Я только за. 

Он наклоняется – Кларк обхватывает его шею руками, сжимает коленями бедра так крепко, что можно его не держать. Брюсу не впервой целовать его, только что кончив ему в рот, и он до сих пор не решил, что заводит сильнее: чувствовать собственный вкус на губах Кларка… или его вкус – на своих. 

Покрывало слетает, сдернутое с кровати. Поднятый этим движением порыв воздуха холодит разгоряченные тела. Одеяла сползают в изножье, падают на пол – никакой помехи гармонии бело-розового, никаких помех вообще не должно быть. Только Кларк, уложенный на спину, вытягивающий руки вдоль тела, прижимающий ладони к гладким белым простыням и широко раздвигающий ноги. 

Медленно. Просительно. Приглашающе. 

В этой просьбе нельзя отказать и нельзя не принять приглашение. Брюс нависает над ним, опираясь на локти, и долгую секунду завороженно смотрит в распахнутые ярко-синие глаза. Молниеносной вспышкой мелькает, выдавая нетерпение, люминесцентная красная прожилка – и тут же гаснет, прячется за зрачком. Ни разу в постели Брюс по-настоящему не беспокоился о том, что в какой-то момент вспышка нальется алым, разгорится, сжигая глубокую синеву, но тонкий оттенок опасности, ощущение неимоверной силы будоражит не меньше реальной смертельной угрозы. 

Сильнейший человек на Земле резко выдыхает, когда Брюс осторожно смыкает зубы между его плечом и шеей. Кларк тянется вверх, пытаясь прикоснуться к нему животом и грудью, и, кажется, едва удерживается, чтобы не взлететь. Они пробовали и так, но сегодня не станут. Брюс бестрепетно мнет «упаковку», заново исследуя каждый миллиметр совершенного тела под ней, ладонями, пальцами, языком и зубами прослеживает путь от ключиц Кларка до бедер. Вокруг сосков и пупка остаются влажные пятна, ткань липнет к коже, и на этот раз Брюс не отказывает себе в удовольствии: накрывает ртом головку члена, лижет ее и посасывает, не потрудившись задрать подол пеньюара. 

Кларк давится всхлипом и вскидывается, смотрит на него – Брюс чувствует его взгляд на своей макушке. Пальцы сами цепляют атласную завязку, ослабляют узел и сдвигают трусики вниз, высвобождая член. Головка шлепает по губам, а в стоне Кларка Брюс слышит облегчение и благодарность – и не отстраняется, целует то место, где кромка белья так долго давила на тонкую кожу. Пусть и не так уж сильно давила, но он знает, что сейчас значит для Кларка каждое прикосновение. 

Нет, не опасность заводит сильнее всего и не игры наподобие этой, а предельная открытость и откровенность. Только с ним Кларк снимает со своей инопланетной чувствительности все блоки, позволяющие безболезненно грудью ловить баллистические ракеты. Только наедине с Брюсом он так несдержанно стонет, лишь от него не скрывает, насколько в действительности не стальной. И Брюс отвечает тем же – только ему одному. 

Для них разделенные на двоих минуты стали чем-то гораздо большим, чем физическая близость – хотя именно с нее все когда-то начиналось, – отдушиной, бесценным для таких, как они, шансом довериться кому-то безоговорочно и безусловно, сполна ощутить свою уязвимость, не испытывая ни тревоги, ни страха. Возможностью забыть обо всех, кроме единственного человека рядом. Временем, когда можно не думать ни о чем, кроме его и своих чувств. 

В постели эти чувства лишь обостряются. Секс срабатывает как наркотик, как сильнейшее увеличительное стекло, как система зеркал, многократно усиливая, увеличивая и отражая потребность быть вместе, настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно. 

Постыдных желаний и унизительных просьб для них попросту не существует, но ничто не мешает представить, будто они есть. Для живущих двойной жизнью это несложно, их игры друг с другом всегда возбуждающе реалистичны. Вместе с тем в них достаточное количество почти незаметных сигналов, взятых из той жизни, где на кону порой стоит существование всей планеты, и предназначенных, чтобы дать другому понять: не останавливайся, все действительно идет так, как надо. 

Кларк покорно переворачивается на живот – и снова медлит, прежде чем опереться предплечьями о постель и согнуть ноги в коленях, доверчиво принимая самую подчиненную и одну из самых открытых поз. Моментально соскальзывает с гладкой кожи ткань, пеньюар волнистыми складками собирается в плавном изгибе поясницы и стекает к лопаткам. Брюс повторяет этот путь ладонями, отодвигает ткань еще дальше, полностью обнажая напряженную спину, и так же, не отнимая рук, возвращается к талии. 

Сдвинутое спереди белье все еще держится на бедрах, впивается, оставляя на коже узкие розовые полосы, и едва не трещит по швам. Чуть сильнее напрягшиеся мышцы – и атласная лента лопнет, но у Брюса другой план. Он неспешно оглаживает крепкие ягодицы, стягивает шелк и кружево, приспуская белье до колен, и негромко предупреждает: 

– Не вздумай порвать. 

С губ Кларка срывается судорожный выдох. На шелковых простынях ноги с легкостью разъезжаются, и, чтобы выполнить это требование, ему придется постараться. Пока Брюс избавляется от мешающейся одежды, он чуть сдвигает колени и сильнее прогибается в пояснице. Его вид – жаркий румянец на щеках, капельки пота на спине, напряжение в каждой мышце и бьющая его тело мелкая дрожь – вот что ценно, и плевать Брюс хотел на сохранность трусов. 

Вся прелесть подготовки – в неторопливости. Вопрос, кому из них нужно больше времени, не стоит: Брюс точно знает, для чего Кларк хотел, чтобы он кончил первым. Чтобы Брюс мог проделать все не спеша, не отвлекаясь на собственные потребности. 

Силиконовый гель сам по себе почти теплый и на пальцах Брюса моментально нагревается, наполняя воздух сладковато-терпким запахом розового винограда. Носик дозатора вновь опускается, без единого звука роняя густую каплю, и она медленно, лениво стекает между ягодиц застывшего, замершего совершенным изваянием Кларка. Только грудь его часто вздымается. Брюс не видит, но знает это, слышит его хрипловатое дыхание и тихий всхлип на высокой ноте, когда касается кончиками пальцев промежности и ведет ими вверх. 

Кларку жарко – Брюс чувствует это раньше, чем толком дотрагивается до него, придвинувшись ближе, – он напряжен до предела снаружи и восхитительно податлив внутри. Его не нужно просить расслабиться, он легко впустил бы в себя сразу член, если бы только успел как следует подготовиться. Именно поэтому Брюс не торопится, хотя еще немного – и его фора иссякнет, телу понадобится больше, чем просто смотреть и трогать. 

Есть черта, пересечь которую Кларку всегда непросто. Им обоим, привыкшим держать в узде чувства и мысли, контролировать каждое движение, думать в первую очередь не о себе, а о тех, кто рядом, сложно сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях, практически нереально без чьей-то помощи отпустить себя до конца. 

Знать о желаниях Кларка все – недостаточно. Это удобно, когда рядом находятся посторонние, но слишком мало, когда они только вдвоем. Брюс хочет видеть, что ему нужно, хочет, чтобы он сам показал. 

Брюс долго и неторопливо гладит его, едва проникая в горячее, жаждущее ласки тело. Дразнит легчайшими прикосновениями, постепенно усиливая нажим, то наклоняется, прижимаясь как можно теснее, проводит языком вдоль позвоночника, целует взмокшую спину, то отстраняется снова, трогая Кларка только руками. Кожа краснеет, ярко-малиновым расцветают засосы на пояснице и ягодицах. Кларк поддается ему, пусть далеко не сразу, но опускает голову ниже, утыкается лбом в простыню и вздергивает бедра выше, сжимается вокруг медленно погружающихся в него пальцев. 

Влажное хлюпанье заглушают нетерпеливые стоны – Кларк редко ведет себя тихо, если есть возможность не молчать. Брюс притирается снова налившимся членом между его ног – от вытекающей смазки там тоже мокро и скользко. Недавняя расслабленность и готовность впустить в себя сменяется обжигающей, давящей теснотой, пальцы едва не трещат – мышцы у Кларка и правда стальные, и кажется, что войти в него теперь попросту не удастся, но это не так. 

С треском лопается лента белья. Игры кончились; все, что дальше – уже всерьез. 

– Я велел тебе не порвать, – Брюс шипит, наклонившись к самому уху Кларка, упираясь ладонью в постель в сантиметре от искусанных чуть не до крови губ. Кларк жмется щекой к простыне и отвечает сбивчивым шепотом: 

– К черту. Трахни меня сейчас же. 

Брюс усмехается, скользит губами по его плечу: 

– Ты же не просто так мне сказал «все, что хочешь»? 

Он аккуратно сгибает пальцы и чувствует, как Кларк приподнимает и вновь опускает бедра, как его тело при этом подрагивает все сильнее. 

– И не затем столько ждал, чтобы ты ограничился взглядами. 

– Хочешь сказать, что тебе недостаточно взгляда и пальцев? 

Брюс точно знает: бывает достаточно, но не теперь. Он издевается, сам находясь на грани – долго тереться членом о член, не получая разрядки, не вышло бы, если бы не кое-чей восхитительный рот, сейчас вместо ответа громко и жалобно всхлипнувший. То, что он делает, – это почти массаж, только Кларк уже не пытается сохранять неподвижность: плавно покачивается, подаваясь на пальцы, и вздрагивает в такт. Брюс отвлекает его от ожидания поцелуями и совсем скоро чувствует то, что хотел: двигая бедрами вверх, Кларк расслабляется, но выпускает его из себя медленно и неохотно. Перед глазами стелется розоватая дымка, и пеньюар, сбившийся почти на шею Кларка, ни при чем. 

Брюс хорошо представляет, как эта пульсация ощущается членом. Паузу приходится сделать вовсе не из садизма: пара секунд просто необходима ему, чтобы унять уже собственную нетерпеливую дрожь. 

Кларк выдыхает низкий довольный стон, в горле у Брюса вибрирует точно такой же и вырывается из-под контроля, стоит войти в Кларка полностью, вжать своим весом в постель. Это всегда горячо и ужасно туго, сколько бы смазки ни было – разница невелика, только излишки щекотно стекают по бедрам, смешиваясь с потом. Кажется, что пальцы склеились друг с другом; Брюс машинально вытирает их о простыню – не слишком спасает, по боку Кларка, по животу до груди ладонь все равно скользит слишком легко. Им не до аккуратности, обоим уже плевать, да и при мысли о пене в горячей ванне хочется наоборот перемазаться посильнее. 

Темп их движениям задает всегда тот, кто снизу. Исключение действует только в особых, достаточно редких случаях; и даже тогда думать о собственном удовольствии и забывать о партнере не может ни Брюс, ни Кларк. Знаком доверия служит совсем иное: прямо сказать, как приятнее, не спешить. Нижний ведет, потому что ему сложнее, и без разницы, кто из них – драке за лидерство в постели места нет, да и никогда между ними всерьез такого и не было. 

Все неосознанно, все без участия разума – Брюс ждет подсказки, не думая ни о чем. Страсти и обожанию пауза не мешает, Кларку давно самому уже невтерпеж, с ритмом он определяется моментально, только и нужно, что двигаться в такт. Кларк весь расслаблен и вздрагивает бесконтрольно, и непонятно, как еще держится на коленях, не распластавшись на сбившейся простыне. Сердце бешено колотится под ладонью – кажется, будто Брюс просто держит его в руке. 

Локоть щекочет назойливая «обертка», наверняка мешается, лезет в глаза, закрывает Кларку лицо… в следующую секунду – треска совсем не слышно – розовая бретелька отрывается от каймы, ткань расползается, словно стекая с шеи, больше не прячет от взгляда слипшиеся мокрые пряди на затылке. 

Жадное нетерпение тонет в томительной нежности, тянущее напряжение скручивает низ живота, поднимается по позвоночнику, разливаясь в груди обжигающе жаркой волной. Брюс поддается порыву и с силой прикусывает солоноватый от пота загривок, вмиг заставляя Кларка вскрикнуть и выгнуться, вжаться в него спиной. Вскрик переходит в бархатный длинный стон, Брюс не дает вновь улечься, не отпускает, наоборот: крепче обняв поперек груди, выпрямляется, тянет Кларка за собой и сажает к себе на колени. 

Это – больше свободы движений для них обоих, это угол, который почти вынуждает молчать: сил на крик или стоны практически не остается, и воздуха тоже, особенно когда Кларк поворачивается и впивается в губы Брюса. Руку за голову заводит, зарывается пальцами в его волосы, не дает от себя отодвинуться ни на миг. И не хочется, и не требуется отстраняться – им хватает сейчас одного дыхания на двоих. 

Они двигаются плавно, слаженно, как две части единого целого, в совершенстве чувствующие друг друга. Даже ладонь, ласкающую грудь и живот, Кларк не ловит – накрывает своей ровно тогда, когда Брюс останавливает ее сам, не коснувшись головки его члена. Пальцы переплетаются, Кларк ложится затылком ему на плечо, шепчет сорванным голосом еле слышно: 

– Подождешь меня? Мне… немного еще… 

– Сомневаешься? 

– Нет. Прошу. 

Для него Брюс готов на подвиги. Сложно вовсе не подождать – сложно будет остановиться, если только не кончить с ним. Кларк понятливо усмехается и сжимается чуть сильнее. 

«Да», «конечно» и «все, что хочешь» умещается в поцелуй. 

Чувство времени исчезает, все минуты – безумно долгие. Невозможно понять, осознать, сколько длится предельное напряжение – только тот момент, жгущий, плавящий нервы, когда, как приливом, обоих синхронно выталкивает за грань. 

Острое и яркое физическое удовольствие и такое же сильное, опьяняющее наслаждение где-то внутри, где не тронуть, не приласкать – может, Брюс его вовсе придумал, или это из-за того, что в постели с ним не человек… Только чувства и ощущения сейчас полностью равноправны, и плевать, по какой причине с Кларком стало возможно все. 

Все, что хочется. Все, что угодно. Без условностей, ограничений и правил – только с яркими декорациями, сервировкой, меняющей восприятие, но не вкус. 

Им двоим не нужны слова – оба знают, из-за чего так. Ни при чем тут криптонская кровь. 

Кожа залита потом и семенем – Брюс предпочел бы не вспоминать, как назвал подходящий оттенок чей-то слишком уж творческий ум. Потому что откуда тот знает, что за цвет у «космических сливок»? Белоснежные влажные простыни сбиты, из розового комплекта уцелела только съехавшая до середины бедра подвязка. Пеньюар скомканной тряпкой валяется на краю постели, а белья и вовсе не видно. И к лучшему, все-таки банты и фуксия – это слегка чересчур, хотя выглядело… эффектно. 

На плечах расцветают отметины – исцарапан совсем не Кларк, но вот это как раз поправимо. Восстанавливается дыхание. В ванной комнате есть диван с антрацитово-черной обивкой. Кларк заводится моментально, и, пока набирается вода, Брюс уложит его на спину, разведет ему ноги пошире, чтобы вжаться губами туда, где уже побывали пальцы и член. А когда Кларк начнет задыхаться от возбуждения, Брюс отпустит его и сам растянется на животе. 

До утра еще много времени. Если кто-то рискнет прервать их… даже Флэш не успеет вмешаться, пусть не жалуются потом. 

Черный, кожаный, без бретелей и лямок, комплект. Облегающий, до середины бедра, закрывающий грудь, но с вырезом на спине, с серебристой застежкой-молнией. Пояс – шелковый, и чулки. Без белья в этот раз обойдутся. Чокер, тоже из кожи, и не слишком широкий. Может, подвеска к нему, или пряжка – Брюс обдумает это потом. 

Как и мысль, что подобный наряд вполне может надеть и сам. Он, к тому же, умеет держать равновесие, стоя на каблуках. 

Почему бы и нет. Кларку должно понравиться.


End file.
